Primer beso
by Italia-Von-Bielefeld
Summary: Para Dinamarca, recordar aquello era casi tan amargo como que noruega lo rechazara cada vez que le declaraba su amor.  Para: Neeli-chan


**Primer Beso**

Para: **Neeli-chan**

Advertencias: El contenido de este fanfic es irreal y grosero y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe ver (?) xD naah, solo advertir que es medio raro y no sé si occ... Disculpas adelantadas uwu!

Pareja: Suu-Den, Den-Nor... y Francia x Dinamarca ._.U xDD

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece D:

* * *

><p>Para Dinamarca, recordar aquello era casi tan amargo como que noruega lo rechazara cada vez que le declaraba su amor.<p>

Su primer beso...

Era tan humillante... y pensar que lo había recordado gracias a aquel "Inocente" juego que Francia los había invitado a jugar. Los resultados hasta el momento no eran tan malos como pensaran... Tenían a un inglés borracho vomitando desde hacía 3 turnos... una húngara semi-desnuda que pateaba constantemente a un "Asombroso-5-metros-man" que acosaba con su... Gilbirt a cuanto se le pusiera enfrente, un ruso que jugaba peligrosamente con un bate cerca de las cabezas de los 3 bálticos y a un emocionado japonés que grababa en alta definición todo lo que ocurría... claro, a una distancia prudente.

Lo recordaba con bastante nitidez, aquel día en diciembre, cuando aún era un país pequeño… El paisaje de nieve que cubría Estocolmo era tan hermoso que podría compararlo con el paraíso... aquella nieve pura que brillaba a los rayos del sol como si tuviera pequeños cristales azules impregnados en ella.

Era su primera vez en aquel misterioso país.

Y pensar que poco tiempo después se convertiría en el ser al que más odia en el mundo... Aquel estúpido sueco.

El rey no conocía del amor en aquellos años.

Y no tenía la menor necesidad de hacerlo, el amor, según oía decir a los hombres mayores de su país, era para débiles.

Pero después de pasar un par de meses en la casa de aquel chico -por cuestiones que no terminaba de entender- había desarrollado una pura amistad con él.

El problema había comenzado cuando un día, sin ningún previo aviso el sueco había asaltado sus labios. Un simple rose, después de tropezarse con el hielo y abalanzarse hacia delante sin algún tipo de posibilidad de no caer.

Ah... si eso tan solo nunca hubiera pasado. Tal vez su enemistad con el nórdico nunca hubiera comenzado.

El corazón del chico, sin explicación alguna comenzó a latir como loco después de eso... ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Humillación.

Humillación, vergüenza, frustración, miedo...fue lo primero que sintió luego de eso, era un sentimiento que no se explicaba y por eso mismo... Lo odiaba.

Pero no era su culpa. Él era el Rey! el rey no tenía la culpa de nada, entonces el culpable seria aquel otro rubio, que lo hacía sentirse de esa manera.

Había sido violado por un hombre! -desde su inocente punto de vista, eso había sido-

Aquel maldito niño había abusado de su noble amistad y lo había atacado cual lobo a una oveja... No tenía perdón, lo había obligado a sentirse de aquella horrible manera! Lo odiaba.

-a...idiota!..Oye! idiota!- un noruego lo abofeteaba constantemente con una mirada fría.

-¿Q-que-?-

-Rusia te golpeo con aquel bate y quedaste inconsciente... el juego ya termino-

-Noruu! ¿Te has preocupado por mí?- y sus ojos se iluminaron. Pero lo único que recibió fue un fuerte golpe en la herida que -muy probablemente- le había causado Rusia en la nuca.

Bueno... el pasado no importaba ahora, lo importante era aquel rubio que aunque lo negara, estaba siendo poco a poco conquistado por el rey... Se levantó y lo persiguió con aquella misma sonrisa estúpida que ponía cada vez que lo veía, pero antes de alcanzarlo un francés le sonrió de una manera cómplice y juguetona.

-No contestaste quien fue tu primer beso- Canturreo al odio del más alto.-No respondiste, pero mientras estabas inconsciente, te he escuchado decir "fue ese sueco estúpido"-

Dinamarca perdió el color en el rostro, antes de que el francés se carcajeara y le diera un golpecito en el brazo.

-Chery, al amor, no puedes mentirle, y esa expresión me ha dicho que estoy en lo correcto... como sea, no lo usare en tu contra... por ahora-

Maldito francés... Ahora comprendía el odio que sentía Inglaterra hacia el... pero... comenzaba a temer que le podría hacer esa rana demente con tal de no decirle aquello a nadie...

* * *

><p>Fue raro ._. Y creo que perdí por completo el hilo de la historia y pasó a ser algo muy distinto pero... xD que le puedo hacer, es mi primer fanfic de los nórdicos y no sé si lo narre del todo bien... Perdón si no te ha gustado, no soy muuy buena escribiendo y creo que al final lo extendí mucho.<p>

Feliz navidad, aunque ya haya pasado D: Espero que por lo menos te gustara un poco n_nUU


End file.
